Ayame
Only in the Anime *Wolf elder |weapons=Iris, leaves |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation=Wolf Demons |anime debut=83 |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Natalie Walters |imagecat=Images of Ayame }} was the granddaughter of the Northern Yoro Tribe leader, Wolf elder (Chōrō). History As a little girl, Ayame was once saved by Kōga from the Birds of Paradise and was promised marriage when she got older. History She later grows up and comes after Kōga, saying that her grandfather was going to marry her off to another wolf demon but she chose him since he promised, is very persistent, and tries to use force several times on him. When Kōga says (as a way to get rid of her) that he will only marry a woman who can sense the Shikon Jewel shards, she announces that she will train herself to sense them like Kagome (though Miroku makes it clear that it is probably impossible). Ayame appears again later when the northern wolf demon tribe is attacked and almost completely decimated by Kyōkotsu. She runs into Inuyasha and his group and tells them of the attack; she also mentions that the beast devouring demons is neither a human nor a demon. Following the defeat of Naraku, Kōga moves on from Kagome, and ultimately keeps his promise to Ayame and they finally marry. Following this, Kōga became the chief of a now-unified Wolf Demon Tribe. Physical description Ayame has red hair that is always in pigtails and has green eyes. She wears an iris in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead. Her clothing consists of white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, a necklace, white fur skirt, insteps and arm guards, and red and blue armor. Powers & Abilities *'Cutting Leaves': Ayame carries with her an unlimited supply of sharp green leaves. She uses them as shuriken, and are able to slice through demons. *'Iris': Ayame possesses a mystical iris, a plant believed to have the power of purification and only used it to stab a discarded hair demon. She often wore it in her left pigtail. *'Whirlwind': Like Kōga's, Ayame can generate whirlwinds of air and green leaves and build it up until her whole body is engulfed in a cyclone. *'Speed': Ayame had the ability to run at high speeds, but not as fast as Kōga *'Agility': Ayame is very light on her feet and can leap incredibly large distances *'Senses': Ayame can sense like other demons *'Whirlwind of leaves': Ayame pounds the ground with her fist, summoning a multitude of green leaves that swirl around her and can knockback or kill demons. Quotes Trivia *Ayame is a filler character, meaning she did not originally appear in the manga. However, due to Rumiko Takahashi's fondness for the character, she was referenced by name in the manga. *Ayame believes that her name and Kagome's name are too similar (in truth, it's just the last of their names; め, me); Kagome even points this fact out. *When she first meets Kōga, Ayame tells him she will train to use the Iris she is holding as a weapon, since she and the flower "have the same name." This is because "Ayame" means " ". Notes References de:Ayame es:Ayame vi:Ayame zh:菖蒲 Category:Individuals Category:Female Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai Category:Anime-exclusive